1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for soldering a tab lead to a solar cell in a solar battery manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a solar cell module formed by arranging solar cells in a form of matrix, which convert solar energy into electrical energy, is known. This solar cell module is manufactured by a step of forming strings by arranging solar cells, which are in approximately square thin plate shape, in a line and electrically connecting adjacent solar cells, a step of forming a matrix by arranging the strings in parallel and electrically connecting the strings, and a step of covering the front face (light-receiving face) of the matrix with a cover glass and laminating the rear face of the matrix with a protection material (laminate material).
In the step of forming strings, long tape-like tab leads are connected to front face electrodes and rear face electrodes of the solar cells by soldering. In other words, the tab leads are connected to two adjacent solar cells. A half portion of the tab lead is soldered to the front face electrode of a prior solar cell and a rear half portion of the tab lead is soldered to the rear face electrode of a subsequent solar cell. A predetermined number of solar cells are connected linearly in this way to form a string.
Regarding such forming of strings, the applicant has disclosed Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-236235. According to a soldering method disclosed in the publication, a tab lead is heated as being pressed toward a front face and a rear face of a solar cell so that the tab lead is surely heated and melted for soldering.